A multicast transmission mode can enable a cell in a mobile network to transmit the same content (e.g., a video stream, a software update, etc.) simultaneously to a plurality of mobile devices. As the quantity of connected devices and demand for over-the-top media services continues to increase, multicast transmission can provide an efficient, cost-effective, and low latency method to serve a large quantity of connected devices with high-quality network services.